DP059
}} Luxray Vision! (Japanese: レントラーの瞳！ 's Eyes!) is the 59th episode of the , and the 525th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 13, 2007 and in the United States on May 31, 2008. Blurb Hoping to find a place to stay for the night, our heroes visit an imposing manor. Instead, they're almost mistaken for thieves by Marble, a self-proclaimed Super-Duper Ace Detective who's also Officer Jenny's student. Matthew, the manor's owner, received word that the Bandit Beauties Three were coming to steal his treasure, and Marble promised to stop them. Despite her promise, she's secretly worried: her Luxray hasn't obeyed her ever since it evolved, and she thinks it's all because Luxray can't get its Electric-type moves to work. As for the Bandit Beauties Three, they're none other than Team Rocket. After snatching Matthew's treasure, they try to make a getaway, only to fall into a pit trap! Matthew's manor is chock full of dangerous traps designed to catch thieves, except Pikachu and Luxray also fall down a pit trap while chasing after Team Rocket. Matthew shows Ash a secret passage that leads them to Pikachu and Luxray, but Marble accidentally springs another hidden trap, and this one is deadly! Luxray uses its keen eyesight to locate the switch that deactivates the trap, much to Marble's delight. Then Team Rocket, busy digging out of the manor's basement, digs their way right into Ash and his friends. Pikachu uses a Thunderbolt that fills Luxray with electrical energy, allowing Luxray to finally use Charge Beam. The two Electric-type Pokémon help defeat Team Rocket, the manor's treasure is returned to its rightful owner, and Marble is once again friends with Luxray. Plot As and walk into the courtyard of a large manor where they are hoping to spend the night, spotlights suddenly blind them. A blue-haired girl and her stand atop a rooftop, and Luxray jumps down towards Ash and his friends and attacks , something its clearly did not want yet. Pikachu dodges Luxray's strikes and tries to hide in the bushes, but Luxray's x-ray vision spots Pikachu before using . Luxray's Trainer tries to stop her , but it proceeds to use another Iron Tail, which Pikachu blocks with its own Iron Tail. Luxray's Trainer then calls for backup, with six bodyguards quickly surrounding Ash and his friends. They try to seize them, but Pikachu's stops them cold. Ash and his friends try to convince her that they are not criminals, and the manor's owner, , steps out and supports them, recognizing them from the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Matthew points out that the increased security is because that crooks, named the Bandit Beauties Three, threatened to steal his Old Charm. When he asked the Officer Jenny from Mahogany Town for assistance, Luxray's Trainer, named , was sent instead. Ash and his friends decide to help Marble, but Luxray is still demonstrating hostility towards Pikachu. Inside, they set up in front of the vault where the Old Charm is kept. Marble informs them that the bandits will try to steal it at eight o'clock. While they wait, Marble reveals her concern for her Luxray, because it has been unable to use moves since evolving, causing it to disobey her. When they tried to help Officer Jenny capture a crook, Luxray wasn't able to use Charge Beam, forcing Jenny's to stop him, upsetting Luxray. Marble was excited to see Pikachu, hoping to inspire Luxray to regain its ability to use Electric moves. Ash offer to help with some special , but Marble wants to start with calming Luxray's anger. Outside, , disguised as bodyguards, sneaks into the compound without a problem, revealing that they are the real bandits. rides on top of as part of his disguise. All three wonder about what the treasure chest holds as they proceed inside. The clock reads ten minutes to eight as Team Rocket steps in, saying that they have orders from Matthew to move the Old Charm. Marble is hesitant at first, but sees it as good, since they could fool the thieves. They open the vault, but Dawn almost unmasks them as the disguised bandits. They try to ward it off, mentioning that the bandits are professionals and would be on time, but Brock points out that they could have set the clock back five minutes. Matthew shows up and reveals that he never gave an order to move the Old Charm, unmasking the bandits. Team Rocket activates a bomb and try to escape in their balloon, reciting their motto. Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, but Luxray knocks it aside and tries to land Iron Tail. A mecha arm knocks it back. The balloon proceeds to get away, but when Ash's Staravia uses , Team Rocket fires thrusters to escape. Unfortunately, they puncture the balloon on the castle, sending them crashing down. At the crash site, Team Rocket tries to get away, but they trigger a pit trap and fall into a tunnel. Ash and his friends arrive and find them gone, but Matthew mentions that they must still be in the area since the exterior is still being watched. Matthew mentions that there are plenty of traps in the area too since they would try to hide treasures. Luxray spots the pit trap near Pikachu and tries to warn it, but Pikachu takes it as hostility and accidentally triggers it. Luxray tries to save Pikachu from falling in, but it falls in too. Matthew stops Ash from going down as he opts to lead them to a safer entrance. While Pikachu and Luxray end up underground, Matthew shows them a staircase behind a fireplace that leads them to the underground complex. Luxray tries to go ahead without Pikachu, but it triggers a pit trap, almost falling into a pit of spikes. Pikachu saves it by grabbing its tail with its mouth and dragging it up. Luxray thanks Pikachu and drops its hostility. Meanwhile, Marble compliments Ash on how well he and Pikachu work together. Ash mentions that when he first started, Pikachu would not listen to him until he protected Pikachu from . Ash suggests that Marble should try to maintain a friendship with Luxray outside of her job. Meanwhile, Team Rocket decides to dig their way out of the complex. Luxray uses its vision to find a hidden passage, with Pikachu racing ahead. Luxray spots a trap, but Pikachu still triggers it. Spikes fly towards them, but Luxray's Iron Tail stops them. Ash and his friends suddenly appear from behind a concealed door, meeting up with the Pokémon. Ash hugs Pikachu as Marble hugs Luxray, with the two becoming friends again. Marble accidentally triggers another trap, causing the door to close and two opposite walls to close in. They try to open the passage as Luxray quickly finds the switch to stop the trap, using Iron Tail to hit the switch and save them. Team Rocket then tunnels into the chamber with Ash and his friends. Meowth opens the chest and finds the Charm, and though dismayed at the contents, puts it into a safe. Jessie and James send out and to battle, and Seviper uses while Carnivine uses , but Luxray uses Iron Tail to stop both. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shock them, while Luxray jumps into them and takes the electricity from the attack, charging up its body. Marble decides to have Luxray try Charge Beam. Seviper and Carnivine try a double Bite attack, but Charge Beam works, stopping them cold. Dawn catches the box with the Charm as Pikachu and Luxray execute a double attack to send Team Rocket blasting out of the underground. Outside, Luxray uses to electrify the box and cause it to open, getting the Old Charm back. Matthew thanks them all as Officer Jenny suddenly shows up and confronts Marble about taking the case without authorization. Brock makes his usual moves, but . Marble apologizes as Jenny compliments her about developing a bond with Luxray. Matthew offers the group a meal to end the day. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Human * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * * * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Officer Jenny's; ×2) * ( 's) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: コロトック　なえなるしらべ　コロコロと Korotokku, nae naru shirabe, korokoro to. * The title of this episode is a reference to . * This is the final episode of the not to feature Dawn's Piplup. * Mike Pollock returned to the series in this episode to provide the voice of , with a pseudonym Herb Lawrence. * In this episode, 's behavior is very similar to that of the Officer Jenny who appeared in An EGG-sighting Adventure!. ** Coincidentally, Marble is from Mahogany Town, close to where met the aforementioned Officer Jenny. mentions this fact in the episode. Errors * In one scene, Marble's suit also covers her right shoulder, while her shoulder is supposed to be uncovered. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ru= }} 059 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Die drei schönen Banditen es:EP528 fr:DP059 ja:DP編第59話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第58集